It Never Ends
by RecklessFallingLeaves
Summary: I was raised in the valley, there was shadows and death. Got out alive but with scars I can't forget. Do you think the silence makes a good man convert? I wanted nothing more but freedom. to get away from these people that once were my family. I didn't know him, but I knew I needed him. I didn't know it yet, But I loved him. If I let him in, he'd just want out. I can't lose him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. So I'm pretty new here. Its kind of exciting truth be told. I don't know if any of my work will be good, but hopefully I will have people who will read it and tell me how it is.**

**Uh I'm not sure what else I should say haha. So hopefully my work will make people happy and want to continue reading it.**

**To who ever reads this, thank you for taking your time reading! Let me know what you think!**

**I don't have anyone to proof read anything so if any mistakes are found they are my own fault.**

**All rights belong to their rightful owners, characters, song lyrics all belong to their rightful owners. This story however is all mines. Please don't steal my work.**

**Chapter One : Seeing is believing **

_**We all have our horrors and our demons to fight. But how can I win, when I'm paralyzed?  
they crawl up on my bed, wrap their fingers around my throat.  
is this what I get for the choices I made?  
"Don't go –BMTH**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked behind the fence.

Looking into the dark night, wondering what was on the other side of the fence.

I glanced up, watching the torches light up with flame. _Beautiful colors, _I thought as I gently grazed my fingers against the fence. The tree's swayed with the wind, almost as if they were dancing together. Everyone was enjoying the bon fire we were having today. Jacob spotted me. This was never a good thing.

"Bella! Come on, join us!" he hollered as I waved at him and shook my head. He let it go and went to someone, I believe it was Seth and started drinking.

I glanced back at the dark forest, wishing I knew what was out there. Whatever it was it was calling me. I could feel it. Every night I could feel whatever it was calling me, wanting me and oddly enough I wanted it too. I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead against the fence. "who are you" I whispered into the dark. I could hear tree branches being stepped on but I didn't dare open my eyes. I could almost feel the darkness wrapping itself around me, making me invisible to everyone else.

I liked it.

I needed it.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I looked back and noticed I was on the other side of the fence. I smiled, this was what I wanted. My freedom. I looked ahead of me and noticed someone standing there. He walked closer to me, slowly.

"I won't hurt you" I said gently, motioning with my hands for him to come closer. The person chuckled, shaking their head "I know you won't hurt me. I should be saying that to you, however I don't know if I would be telling the truth" I gasped. His voice, sounded like a haunted melody, strained with longing. It made me shiver. "Close your eyes" he whispered and I did as he said. I could feel him, my entire body was on fire. It was such a strange feeling, a feeling of wanting someone I didn't know, someone I had just met.

I could feel his nose running along my neck, it made me shiver. "Are you scared?" he asked as his hand followed exactly what he did with his nose. I shook my head and gasped. His hand was cold "Your cold. Here" I moved away from him and took off my jacket and handed it to where I thought he would be. I could have opened my eyes, but I was afraid he would get mad. "I don't need it. You do. I have to go. So do you" I shook my head "No, take me with you." He chuckled and picked me up gently, walking towards something. "No can do lady. Until next time" I felt his lips ghost on my cheek and then I opened my eyes.

I was back where I was.

I lost my freedom.

I wanted to cry

I didn't know what came over me, my heart was racing and I just kept staring at the dark forest. The trees stopped swaying, they looked sad in a way. "Please" I whispered "Don't leave me here" I pleaded holding tightly to the fence.

"Bella? What the fuck are you still doing here!" Jacob said. I shrugged at him "Come on, your dad and mom are looking for you" nodding I let go of the fence and followed him.

"Will you ever speak? I mean, your mom tells me you did before…" he stopped talking and I glared at him. "Sorry. Uh come on. They have a task for you"

I knew what was coming.

It was always the same, never ending.

I wanted to die.

_**So, what do you think? It's odd. I mean when I first started writing I knew this was an odd thing to write. Not sure if anyone will get it but hey it was worth a shot!**_

_**Let me know what you think. Since I already had two chapters written for this I decided ill work on it a bit more before posting it up.**_

_**Again if you read this thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**To who ever reads this, thank you for taking your time reading! Let me know what you think!**

**I don't have anyone to proof read anything so if any mistakes are found they are my own fault.**

**All rights belong to their rightful owners, characters, song lyrics all belong to their rightful owners. This story however is all mines. Please don't steal my work.**

**Chapter Two : I'm not so far away**

_**Hazing clouds rain on my head, empty thoughts fill my ears. Finding my shade by the moon light why my thoughts aren't so clear? Demons dreaming breathe in, breathe in, I'm coming back again**_

_**Voodoo - Godsmack**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I hated this part of my life.

It always made me Ill.

Jacob had walked me to my room so I can change for the ceremony. Ceremony? How can this be considered a ceremony! I hated it. I was considered the freak of the clan, the freak of nature. But I had to do it, otherwise it was to the chamber I would go to. And I hated that chamber.

I kept my head down as Jacob walked me back to where my parents were. My black cloak covered my from head to toe, dragging as I walked. Everyone was standing around, I could feel their eyes on me. It made me shiver. "Isabella, come forward" my mother said. Jacob bowed to her as I walked towards my mother and three people I didn't really know.

I kissed my mother's hands and kneeled down beside her. This was more like a ritual, but they denied it. Telling me it was a ceremony. She began to chant, and my father began to hit the drum. I glanced up looking at the girl, she was sweating. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body shook. "Please, help her!" her mother cried as my mother chanted louder and louder. My mother stopped chanting, only now whispering a few words. I held my hands out to the girl and her mother placed her hands in mines. Everyone in the room was quiet. My mother held the girls face and told her to open her mouth and to stay still.

This was my cue.

My job.

My time to fucking shine.

I kept my hood on, not wanting people to actually see me even if they knew who I was. "This wont hurt you" I whispered to her. Her eyes were back to where they were, only she looked scared. "Will it hurt you?" I smiled at her. Shook my head "Only a little. Ready?" she nodded. I glanced at my mother. She looked calm but her eyes told me otherwise. She hated when I spoke to her "clients" I tilted her head back and lightly parted my lips, closed my eyes and inhaled. I could feel the girl shaking and I opened my eyes. I never missed this part. It always left me wondering how con something ill come out in such beautiful colors.

Everyone gasped as they watched what I did. Little particles, blue white and yellow were coming out of her. Mother never told me what kind of illness she had, I was afraid to even ask. As soon as I was done the girl collapsed into her mothers arms and smiled at me. I could hear an odd noise coming from somewhere. _Oh, it was coming from me. _My body shook, and I fell back. Shaking on the ground and sweating. I could see from the corner of my eyes the girl trying to get away from her mom to help me but that wasn't allowed. A few tears escaped my eyes and I groaned at the pain I was feeling. I was burning.

After a few minutes, it subsided. And Jacob carried me to my room.

"Should I leave the window open for you?" he asked as I looked at him. I nodded for him to leave it open and hinted that he should leave and lock the door. As soon as he was gone I closed my eyes. I never wanted any of this. It was true, I was a freak of nature. My eye colors weren't the same. One was red and the other was a blue orange color. My mother denies ever having a baby with those ugly eye colors but after she found out what I could do, she kept me. Locked in my room until it was time for me to work. "Isabella" my eyes snapped open when I heard my name. I glanced around, getting up from my bed to rest my back against the bed frame. "Who's there?" I looked around and no one was in sight.

I jumped and gasped as I felt a pair of cold fingers touching the back of my neck. "Did you miss me?" he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of my neck. I shivered "I did..why did you leave me?" I whispered. "I feel as if I known you for a long time. Who are you?" I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of my bed, his face hidden in the dark. "Close your eyes" he whispered and I did as he asked "Don't move" nodding I stopped and told him I wouldn't move. I could feel the bed dip as he crawled towards me. "Be very still" my heart was racing. And I felt as if I died and gone to heaven when I felt his lips against mines.

I couldn't help the little whimper that escaped me. My lips parted and I felt his tongue inside my mouth. I almost groaned at the sensation. He tasted sweet, and cool. And I wanted him. I couldn't hold still any longer. My hands went straight to his hair and I pulled lightly on it.

Our tongues danced.

And fought for dominance.

And I loved every second of it.

All too soon he pulled away, leaving me breathless. "Tell me you remember me" he whispered as he placed another gentle kiss on my lips. "Please" I could hear the pain in his voice. Slowly I opened my eyes and I was met with a pair of topaz eyes. They were so bright and full of emotions. He pulled back, until I could see him closely. I gasped. My heart racing.

"E..E..Edward?"

**So I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this. Sorry if I did. I didn't mean to!**

**I see I have a few followers, thank you so much! It means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To who ever reads this, thank you for taking your time reading! Let me know what you think! Also since I ready had this written I decided to post it up.! Hopefully its good**

**I don't have anyone to proof read anything so if any mistakes are found they are my own fault.**

**All rights belong to their rightful owners, characters, song lyrics all belong to their rightful owners. This story however is all mines. Please don't steal my work.**

**Chapter Three : You found me, now save me.**

_**Tu has llegado a encender, cada parte de mi alma. Cada espacio de mi ser. Ya no tengo Corazon. Ni ojos para nadie. Solo para ti. Eres el amor de mi vida, el destino lo sabia. Y hoy te puso ante mi**_

_**(You have come to light up. Every part of my soul. Every space of my being. I no longer have a heart, nor eyes for anyone. Only for you. You, are the love of my life, destiny knew it and today it has put you before me.)**_

_**Solo para ti (Only for you) - Camila**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"E..E..Edward?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to cry. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to yell.

I guess I did both the laughing and crying, because I felt his arms wrap around me. "Don't cry" he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. "God, I fucking missed you" I whispered as I pulled back and held his face in my hands "You're more beautiful than I remember" he smiled at me as he kissed the inside of my palm. "How are you here? I thought…" he sighed and brought me closer to him. I missed his smell. The way he always made me feel calm.

"I didn't. when your dad and the clan tried to kill me, my family stepped in. they knew what killing me would do to you. Thanks to Rosalie, they all think I died in the fire pit they made." I smiled, and cried. "How is Carlisle? And everyone?" he smiled and opened the window. He spoke so low, my ears couldn't figure out what he was saying. Alice jumped inside and hugged me "God, I miss you sister of mines" she whispered as she held me for a while. I glanced up at Edward and smiled. My world was back.

The love of my life.

The only man I would ever want was back.

"Okay , let Emmett and jasper come up now Alice" she groaned and kissed my cheek. "don't worry bells, we will get you out of here" nodding she jumped down as soon as Emmett and jasper came in. they both hugged me tightly. Whispering to me about how much they missed me and my awesome freaky eyes. "Alright. Uh mom and dad told us to give you two sometime alone. Just remember to leave, we can't save you next time bro" I watched as they left, leaving Edward behind. I knew they weren't far away. They would never leave their brother behind.

I patted the bed, asking Edward to lay with me for a little while. As soon as he was next to me. I hugged him to me, inhaling his scent. "I missed you. So much" his arms tighten around me, but not enough to hurt me. "I know. Alice kept on telling me about your future. I just had to play it cool, act like I was someone else. But I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I wanted you to know I was still alive, well as alive as I'll ever be" we both chuckled at that.

"When will I see you again?" I asked as I glanced up, looking into his beautiful eyes. "Every night. That's if you want. My family decided to switch shifts. So today Em and jazz are patrolling the area incase something happens." I nodded and smiled as I leaned up to kiss him.

I missed his kisses.

His eyes.

His scent.

Everything about him I missed.

Yawning I snuggled closer to him. My body was half on the bed and half on him. He didn't mind though, he rubbed my back and played with my hair while he hummed a lullaby that I didn't recognize.

"Don't leave me" I whispered as my eyes drifted shut. "Please, don't leave me" he kissed the top of my head and inhaled deeply.

"I won't" he whispered "I won't ever leave you"

**It's not as long as the other ones but hey! I think it's still good! Let me know what you think**


End file.
